In Our Beginning
by TaggertShare
Summary: This is actually a bit of a crossover. Written by request. With some characters from Stellaluna. After a spat between Care Cousins they and True Heart set out on a unique Care Mission. One of a personal nature. They go to Kenya. There to meet a Family as unique as their own. Where other Step Siblings must get along with each other. In doing so all learn the true meaning of Family.


Foreword: Written by request. I am very thankful for this request, as it introduced me to a very touching story. Stellaluna is the awesome creation of Janell Cannon. Besides book form it is available on YouTube. Try searching Living Books by Stellaluna. I am sure Janell would love to have Care Bear fans drop in. I hope you enjoy my story as well:

She was an old Bear. She was a unique Bear. For she was the original Care Bear. Indeed her wish granted by The Wishing Star was the reason she had reached such an advanced age for a Bear. Yet she barely looked Middle Aged. However the Bear's vision had grown a bit dim over the years. Most of her step children were now grown and on their own. With their own Kits, Cubs and Piglets to raise. Even the slowest aging step cubs, Hugs and Tugs, seemed on the verge of finally growing up. Only Gentle Heart Lamb had escaped the fate of aging. True Heart sighed as she tried to read the first Diary she had written as a Care Bear. The book's cover now looked ancient. It had been through a lot. As had the Bear who had written it.

Pasted onto some of the pages were old photos. The old photos and the eyes looking at them may have faded a bit over the years. However the mind of the Bear perusing them was as sharp as ever. She giggled as she looked at a photo of Noble Heart attempting to diaper a little Piggy. In the background a small Raccoon was trying to stand steady with one hand paw while holding onto a Potty Chair. With his other handpaw reaching for a cloth diaper around his ankles. Behind him an elderly Bear was attempting to hold an un diapered Cub a bit away from her. The bluish furred Cub was obviously a male Bear. One who was peeing all over the elderly Bear.

True Heart grinned as she talked to herself. "Mom was the perfect Bear to be the first Grams Bear. It's not surprising to see her taking a pee soaking by Grumpy so well. Oh those were the days. Lands sakes, it is hard to believe I am a Grams Bear now. With Treat Heart a mother of three little Piggies and Bright Heart as shy yet stubborn as ever. The other Boys could have cared less whether they were diapered or not."

Then True Heart stared long and hard at a page with a caption. "One of our earliest Personal Care Missions" read the title. "Oh my stars" said True Heart as she read faded pages. As she did so her mind went back in time. To a time when one of her present In Laws was a bad little boar. When a Bear and a Horse tried hard to fulfill the Mission cast upon their shoulders by The Great Wishing Star. Now known to many Care Bears and Cousins as Mother Star. A time when life was tough yet wondrous. How True Heart wished she had some of the powers two of her Step Cubs had achieved. How nice if she could leap back through Time to observe the Past as Surprise Bear and Secret Bear could.

True Heart and Noble Heart had been a bit conflicted after being granted special powers. Then placed in a land like no other. For Care a Lot is a rare gem sitting within our neck of the Milky Way Galaxy. So close yet so far away. For some Humans it has been easy to get granted access. For others darn near impossible. For Bears like True Heart and a Care Cousin like Noble Heart it took an arduous journey. Then an Oath of Caring for others. An Oath to be passed on to any creature placed in their care. One to be passed on to any descendants. Such caring is not always simple or pleasant. Over the years a few Bears and Cousins would falter. Luckily True Heart and Noble Heart were able to succeed.

It was tough enough to be pledged to always caring for others. Including those individuals some would consider bad. One of their Neighbors practiced Black Magic. Even worse he was trying to turn his own toddler Niece into a bad little girl. Her pet boar pig was subject to some magical manipulation. In time her once cute pet became beastly looking.

A nearby scary forest had been dubbed The Forest Without Feelings. Loathsome and uncaring critters inhabited it. It was ruled over by a cold hearted maniacal Professor. With a young apprentice whom he was trying to teach the worse Science could offer. The Care Bears would have to try their best to deal with it all.

Then there were the problems of raising so many Step Cubs and so forth. To top it all off the Bear had to always be truthful. The Horse to always act in a noble manner. To compensate for it all the caring Powers to Be had granted them some unique traits and abilities. Which over time became legendary. As we all know.

So much has changed for the Care Bears and Care Cousins. From humble beginnings to being Legends they have seen it all. For the first True Heart Bear it had at times been overwhelming. Yet she would have given anything to have lived it all over again. Including the Caring Mission she was now reading about.

It had all began with a spat between two of the Step Siblings. Such fights were nothing new. The youngsters had come from various backgrounds. Most of the youngsters had at least one thing in common. They were Bears. However the so called Care Cousins were of various species. Each very different from each other except for Perfect and Polite Panda. They were also adopted a few years later than the others. Only one Bear would be adopted later than they. Share's long lost Sister, Surprise Bear.

However none of that had yet transpired when the spat occurred between Treat Heart and Bright Heart. The other Cubs, Pup, and Kits watched wide eyed as the young Pig and Raccoon fought until Treat Heart ran off crying. Bright Heart then cringed as Grams grabbed him by the tail. "You are darn lucky Care Bears are pledged not to spank. You are very lucky not to get your backside slapped. Now go apologize to your Sister."

"But she's not my Sister" said the defiant Raccoon. "She's a big butt Pig who hogs down the cookies in the cookie jar." Just then True Heart walked over to Grams and Bright Heart. "Well well" said True Heart. "Spats among Siblings and Step Siblings can be expected. However Mother Star has chosen you and the rest of the youngsters for a special Life. Grams, Noble Heart, and myself too."

"Myself and Noble Heart are pledged to care. Also to teach others how to care. Including you. We have been discussing ways to do so. Grams, make plans on how to pack up a Caring Pack with ample supplies. If Noble Heart has succeeded in making a viable Cloud Car it may be time for true Caring Missions. We need to be ready at any moment if we are to be true Care Bears."

She admonished Bright Heart some more. Explaining how Care Piggies needed to snack more than most Care Cousins. True Heart then led Bright Heart off to spend time in a corner. Then found a sniffling Treat Heart. Who was soon grunting happily as she got some oatmeal cookies handed to her. After that True Heart, Grams, and Noble Heart made plans for an epic event. The first Caring Mission inspired by personal events and needs. Care Bears and Cousins helping each other even as they helped others.

After a week of hard work and planning one of the first Cloud Cars ever devised was nearly ready. Noble Heart had received special instructions via Mother Star as to what to do. Included were the secrets of moving between Dimensions. So Noble Heart was in reality a mechanic who could now build what many mere humans would think impossible.

Then he planned how to best get the Cloud Car loaded and ready for an epic flight. The night before Grams had told wide eyed little ones the story of Stellaluna. A Fruit Bat who had tragically been separated from her Mother. Then adopted and raised among birds. To Bright Heart it just sounded like another of Grams Bear's improbable stories. "Did that really happen" asked the intelligent yet skeptical Raccoon.

"You will soon find out for yourself" said True Heart as she tucked him into bed. Two weeks later she received some important correspondence. Now all was ready for Personal Caring Mission 1. There were some important papers in the mail package. Including two coloring books. That night True Heart told the Cubs, Puppy, Cat, Pig and the rest of the Family the story of Stellaluna. Then gave each a long nose rub. She would miss them all except the two that would be traveling with her.

Early the next morning a sleepy eyed Raccoon and Piglet were given some important instructions. Then buckled in tightly to the backseat of a Cloud Car. In pouches in the seat back in front of them were the two small pairs of binoculars. Also the coloring books, crayons, some juice to sip and some healthy snacks. Treat Heart and Bright Heart didn't know if they should feel scared or happy to be off on a great adventure. Noble Heart watched anxiously as the supply laden Cloud Car achieved flight. Then sighed in relief as True Heart flew off towards the morning Sun. As the Horse and several little Care Bears and Care Cousins waved goodbye the car slowly turned southeast. Buckled in tightly were two wide eyed youngsters. Their eyes went wide large as the Cloud Car jumped Dimensions. Beneath them was the Earth, in The Fourth Dimension.

The flight to Africa included a few rest stops. The flimsy looking Cloud Car was actually quite rugged. Achieving great speed. The Cubs aboard were quite impressed. "Wow, True Heart is a speed demon" whispered Bright Heart to Treat Heart. Treat Heart giggled.

"I guess she has a lead foot paw!" True Heart was afraid to let the young ones wander away from the Cloud Car during rest stops. Especially one stop on an isle in The Bermuda Triangle. She laughed and Treat Heart giggled when they had stepped around the car only to find Bright Heart still taking a pee. The shy boy's nose had darkened in a blush. "Why are you blushing" laughed Treat Heart. "Tugs isn't the least bit shy when it comes to peeing into or sitting on a potty!" Soon they were zooming over the Atlantic Ocean. Amazed as they watched Humans sailing in ships below. A few airplanes flew above them. Oddly the Humans seemed not to notice what was flying above or below them. In reality the Cloud Car did resemble a real cloud. As Mother Star had planned the unusual vehicle was a true Stealth Aircraft.

At long last they neared their destination. As the Cloud Car descended the youngsters stared over the side of the Car. "Keep your seat belts buckled tight" said True Heart. The young Care Cousins could only stare in awe at the landscape below. They watched as Africa zipped by below them. True Heart slowed down and descended a bit. All looked down at the land below them. Especially the Pig and Raccoon.

The closer the land got the wider the young ones eyes got. The foliage and wildlife they were seeing were even more amazing than Gram's stories. Especially when viewed through the binoculars. How wonderful to see giraffes below them. Then an elephant which was much greyer and larger than Lotsa Heart. In a tree was a Monkey almost as colorful as Playful Heart. True Heart was soon too busy to admire the view. She had to keep checking her map, the altimeter, and the compass. Also the directions she had received by airmail. Mailed to her upon request from a family as unique as her own. Then delivered to a Post Office Box often opened by a mysteriously Cloaked Human. Which in reality was the Care Bear in disguise.

They had first flown over Equatorial Guinea then over other Countries. Finally they were over Kenya. How wonderful to see Hyenas and Wilder Beasts . Just as Treat Heart thought she may wet herself True Heart slowed and made a pinpoint landing in a large clearing. One surrounded by tall Baobab trees. This time neither young one seemed one bit bashful. Each immediately went to relieve themselves. Then True Heart told them to stay by the Cloud Car as she went behind a bush to relieve herself. Then got in the car to watch a Pride of Lions pass by. A large male let out a roar. "That lion is so much bigger than Brave Heart" said Bright Heart.

Treat Heart giggled. "Now I know where Brave Heart got his big mouth!" Then after a snack True Heart led them to a Baobab tree. True Heart carried a crude map in her left handpaw. Near the base of the tree's huge trunk was a large flat stone. True Heart stared at her map then at the stone. She looked up. "Yoohoo" shouted the Bear. "Is Stellaluna or anyone in her Family around?" Down flew a bird. Bright Heart recognized it as one in his coloring book. On a page of color by the numbers. "I believe this bird is a Dusky Flycatcher" he said. The bird cocked its head then giggled.

"I am a Dusky Flycatcher. My name is Flitter. Who and what the Heck are you?" True Heart smiled happily as she said "I am a Care Bear and these two are young Care Cousins. I heard from a certain Mother Bird that she had a chick named Flitter along with two others and an adopted Bat. Are you that chick?"

The bird looked amazed. "I am and Mother Bird told me and the others about writing to a Care Bear. This is so amazing. Don't move." The bird flew back up to the top of the tree and began to loudly sing. "What a pretty bird song" said Treat Heart as she craned her neck so she could better see up into the tree. Soon three other birds winged their way over to the tree. They twittered amongst them selves. Then descended to land on the huge flat stone.

"Oh my" said an older female bird. "Are you a Care Bear called True Heart?" The Bear felt like leaping for joy. So did the two young travelers she had brought with her.

"Indeed I am" said the Bear. "The two young ones with me are Treat Heart Pig and Bright Heart Raccoon. I brought them here to learn about caring. Caring for Step Brothers and Step Sisters who are of different species."

The bird tweeted out a joyful note. "You have come to the right place. I am Mother Bird. You have already met my chick Flitter. Here is Flap and there is Pip. I did adopt a lost Bat. Her name is Stellaluna. Later she would be re-united with her Birth Mother. Now we all often get together like one big happy family. However it was not easy at times to get everyone to be happy with the situation. Wait around until dusk and I will try to get someone special here to meet you. Oh my, where are my manners. Is there anything you need after your long trip?"

As the birds, bear, pig and raccoon talked the afternoon turned to dusk. Soon all were eating a meal of various foods. So no one went hungry. There were several Mangos set aside. Then Mother Bird flew back up to the top of the tree. She began to sing a series of beautiful notes. Silently a Fruit Bat winged its way over to her. The Care Bear and her charges were amazed at the sight of a bird and bat conversing. Then they flew down to see their visitors. The top of the rock had a small ledge like projection. The bat hung downward from it.

Mother Bird pointed out her guests by name to the bat. Then to the bat said "Stellaluna, these unique travelers have journeyed far to meet you. Could you please try to stand upright while talking to them?"The bat crept up the side of the ledge and stood on top. It took a bite of Mango. "Oh thanks for the food, I am hungry" said the bat.

Bright Heart gasped. "I had always heard bats were scary. But you look like a cute fox with wings." Then his nose darkened in a blush. He hadn't meant to say she was cute out loud. The bat giggled as she tried to better see by eyesight what their guests looked like. She already had a clear radar like image of them in her brain. "Why thank you kind... what are you?"

"I am a Care Cousin Raccoon. Here is a Care Cousin Pig and True Heart is the Care Bear. You are much different than the birds. How did you ever learn to get along with each other?"

The bat cocked her head in thought. "Well, for me it was a matter of adjusting to new ways of life or perish. Everyone must be ready to adjust to changes in their Life. Some changes may seen bad at first. Even distasteful. But in time such things may become good. Like trying new things to eat. Also where one must live. In my own case I went from a seemingly Orphan Bat to having a diverse and wonderful Family. With two Mothers. Mother Bird and Mother Bat are equally precious to me. So I consider myself to have two Mothers with no Step Mother. To be happy in Life I suggest you and the Pig to consider yourselves as true Brother and Sister."

Stellaluna then looked skyward. Unknown to all she was making a bat call they could not hear. Silently a dark shape appeared overhead. Then a bat made its way to the ledge on the side of the rock. It hung upside down. It pointed with its right wing bat thumb at True Heart. Then spoke in a quiet manner.

"Hello, I am Mother Bat. I had heard we may have some unique visitors. Mother Bird and Stellaluna are both very wise. You can take any advice they give you to Heart." As the Bats, Bear and Bird talked like adults the Pig and Raccoon listened for awhile. Then began to yawn. Mother Bird noticed. "It is getting rather late. I must fly back to the nest before it gets too dark for me to see. I hope to see you tomorrow. Have a good night's rest."

"Goodnight" said a Pig, Bear and Raccoon as they waved goodbye. Mother Bat also noticed two sleepy little ones. Mother Bat smiled lovingly. "I think it is time your little charges recharge themselves with some sleep, Miss Bear. You too. Feel safe as you sleep in your unique flying machine. We bats can see without using our eyes with what Humans call Echo Location. It is similar to their fancy radars. We will keep watch over you as we search for delicious fruits nearby."

"Thank you very much" said True Heart as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Yes, thanks" said Treat Heart. Bright Heart could only gasp out "you Bats are amazing." Then True Heart lifted he and Treat Heart into the Cloud Car. Treat Heart and Bright Heart nestled into their seats. Gratefully True Heart stretched out as well as she could in the front seat. Silently a Bat glided overhead. The Bat giggled as she heard Treat Heart snort in her sleep. Nearby another silent flier smiled happily. Happy to safeguard such a Family. A Family just as unique as her own.

The next day was like a day long festival as birds, a bear, a pig, a raccoon, and bats interacted. The bats showed the insect eating birds what fruits to gather that would taste good to their visitors. So much was gathered that True Heart was able to re-stock ample food for the return trip home. That evening the birds and bat sang a special song for their guests who would be leaving early the next morning.

The song was reflective of both Families. "This is titled 'So Different Yet so Alike' "said Flap. After they sang the song it was no longer special just to Mother Bird's Family. It was now special to True Heart and the Care Cousins with her. It was a song they could all take to heart. Then as the visitors rested before their long journey home two bats silently kept vigil over them. Stellaluna and her Mother would forever remember these special guests. It was the beginning of a lifelong bond between some unique Families.

Early the next morning was a time for all to exchange goodbyes and well wishes. Just in time True Heart remembered a camera she had packed under the seat she would soon be sitting on. She soon had some unique and beautiful photos of the land and trees around her. Also some unique birds and bats. It truly hurt to have to say "goodbye". At long last the Cloud Car lifted off the soil of Africa.

Once again young, wide eyed Care Cousins watched Africa move by quickly below them. Soon they were over ocean waters. Then it was on to a few rest stops and one overnight stay on a lonely Isle. The young Care Cousins wished they still had guard bats flying over head. For the dark was a bit scary. In truth True Heart felt the same as her young charges. She had garnered great respect for the bats. "What great Care Cousins they would make" she thought to herself. Finally she dozed off.

Then as a new day dawned the intrepid travelers made haste to reach home. This time the Ocean waters below looked rougher. The sky grew cloudy. True Heart had the Cloud Car going as fast as she dared. For she felt in doing so she may be out running a possible storm. In fact she was correct. She dared not to tell the young ones her suspicions. To them their fast pace in the special vehicle was like a joyride.

At long last the intrepid travelers neared the area where the Cloud Car could jump back into their own Dimension. To the point over Earth where space/time corresponded to their unique little corner of The Universe. So near a place called Earth. Yet so far away. As Care a Lot appeared below them all breathed a sigh of relief. Treat Heart spotted an elephant through her binoculars. One much smaller and pinker than the ones she had seen in Africa. "I wonder if Lotsa Heart will believe me when I tell what huge grey elephants I saw" she said to Bright Heart.

Bright Heart laughed. "Now we will have stories to tell that will sound just as improbable as Gram's! I guess sometimes fact is just as amazing as fiction." In the front seat True Heart smiled. The young Care Cousins were learning how amazing life really is. To learn by observing was something Bright Heart would take to heart. It was not the only lesson he took to Heart from the trip.

After a joyful reunion with their own kind there was a Family Dinner. Grams and Noble Heart had prepared a feast for all. There was also new foods for them to try. Fruits from Africa. Bright Heart and Treat Heart paused between bites to tell of what they had seen and learned. More than once one of their Step Siblings said "wow". Especially after learning of fruit eating bats. Then tasting some mangos.

Like always Treat Heart was eating more than the others. Except for Lotsa Heart. As she listened in amazement of grey elephants much larger then she food was practically flying off her plate and into her mouth. In portions just as large as Treat Heart's.

Grumpy looked at his two plumpest Step Siblings. He grumbled loudly "you two eat like a vacuum cleaner. Nothing is safe around you." Before Grams or True Heart could admonish him Bright Heart stood up and shook his finger at Grumpy. "Hey, be nice to your Sisters. Every one has favorite foods. Everyone has special needs. Some need to eat more than others. Also remember we may have all been adopted. However we are still Brothers and Sisters."

The others looked surprised to see the usually timid Raccoon speak out in such a manner. However he had taken Stellaluna's and the birds words to heart. Now his words affected other hearts. True Heart smiled, knowing the long journey to Africa had been a good idea. One that would have positive effects on her unique Family.

"I m sorry Treat Heart and Lotta" said Grumpy. He grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes and said "here, have some more." His Step Sisters looked happy as each accepted the offer with a hearty Thank you. Then Grumpy turned to Bright Heart. It had always been tough for Grumpy to admit to himself that one of his Step siblings may be smarter than he. Suddenly he too took the story of Stellaluna to heart. As he looked at Bright Heart the usually grumpy Bear felt something unusual. It was kind of like love. Love that Family Members feel for each other.

Grumpy had been the one to coin Lotsa Heart's nickname, Lotta. It was at that moment when Grumpy came up with one for Bright Heart. "Wow, you are really quite smart Bright... Brighto!" Smiles and laughter echoed through the dinning room. That evening True Heart took out her brand new Diary. She smiled happily as she made an entry. One she was now reading so many years later.

Then she looked at a wall covered with Family Photos. She took down a dusty framed photo. It showed two young Care Cousins, four Birds, and two Fruit Bats posing for what looked like a Family Portrait. Indeed it was sort of a Family Portrait. For there would be more Caring Missions to Africa. A certain Bear and Care Cousins always volunteered for such missions. Hoping to find and visit the Family as unique as their own. When such occasions did occur there were always joyful celebrations.

True Heart dusted off the precious framed photo. It had an inscribed brass plate. It had the names of Stellaluna, Flitter, Flap and Pip. Also Mother Bird and Mother Bat. Then in bold letters it read "The first honorary Care Cousin Bats and Birds" .


End file.
